1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security tag assembly or system comprising a base and an attachment member removably securable to various types of merchandise. In particular, the security tag assembly comprises a locking assembly structured to restrict unauthorized removal of the tag assembly from the merchandise and a release assembly cooperatively structured to release the locking assembly upon contact with a detachment assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security or anti-theft tags are extensively used in the retail merchandising industry as well as numerous other areas of commerce. In typical fashion, such devices are attached to various types of merchandise in such a manner that that they are clearly obvious by one examining the merchandise. Common knowledge of the use and operation of such devices is believed to prevent or at least restrict the theft or other unauthorized removal of merchandise from the retail outlet or other area being monitored. More specifically, it is believed that such security tag devices serve as a deterrent to unauthorized removal in that a potential thief will recognize that the merchandise will be “stained” or otherwise marked, thereby rendering the merchandise useless, upon forced removal of the security tag. Alternatively the tag may be structured to activate an alarm system as the merchandise, incorporating the tag thereon, passes through a monitoring station typically located at the exits to the retail establishment.
Due to the popularity of security or anti-theft devices of the type described above, numerous attempts have been made to design and structure a device which not only serves as a deterrent against theft, but which includes structural features intended to overcome any attempt to defeat the device which may be applied by an experienced thief. In addition, the structure of such security devices should be such as to be easily secured to and removed from different types of articles such that a device of substantially standard structure can be used to monitor and protect various types of merchandise.
As set forth above known security or anti-theft tags are intended to provide some indication which either renders the merchandise useless or alternatively signals an attempted unauthorized removal.
While popular, it is recognized that a significant number of the anti-theft tags currently being utilized include problems or disadvantages which render them less than totally efficient. More specifically, wide spread knowledge of the structural features of such security tags allows unauthorized personnel to develop techniques which are specifically designed to remove the tag from the merchandise in a manner which defeats the aforementioned indicator structures. Therefore it is not uncommon for a skilled or experienced thief to develop tools or techniques to remove the merchandise from the area being monitored without damage to the stolen article or activation of an alarm or monitoring system.
Accordingly there is a recognized need in the security industry for a security system incorporating an anti-theft device preferably in the form of a relatively small security tag assembly which efficiently connects to various types of merchandise and which is specifically structured to overcome known techniques to remove or otherwise defeat such devices. Moreover, such protective structural features should be compatible with an efficient tag construction and configuration. Therefore, a security tag manufacture or provider to can effectively “customize” a proposed indicator assembly to include various “theft indicating” devices, electronic signaling devices or a combination thereof, while not requiring a restructuring or redesign of the entire tag assembly or the remaining, basic operable components associated therewith.